Don't Want To Miss You Tonight
by Vicky L Chan
Summary: Songfic HG. Após terminar com Gina, Harry fica indeciso e não consegue tirála da cabeça. Será que ele conseguirá seguir em frente com sua decisão?


**N/A: Fic dedicada à Laís e uma parte da fic dedicada à Ramille .**

**Don't Wanna Miss You Tonight**

X

X

Harry se sentou pela ultima vez na poltrona mais próxima à lareira da Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Ele examinou cada canto da sala pela última vez. Viu o canto em que Olívio Wood um dia já reunira a equipe de quadribol para discutir algumas táticas. Viu outro canto em que Fred e Jorge um dia estiveram testando seus produtos em alunos. Olhou para a escada em caracol que dava para seu dormitório e se lembrou de um dia em que brigara com Rony. Tempos bons aqueles. Tempos memoráveis. E tempos que jamais voltariam.

Harry já sabia. As coisas jamais seriam as mesmas novamente. Ele só não conseguia aceitar. E naquele instante encarando fortemente a aconchegante lareira, ele pensou mais uma vez no quanto que Voldemort afetara não só a sua vida, como a de muitos outros.

E ô maníaco para interferir em sua vida. Desde seus pais até Dumbledore. Ou talvez a perda mais recente. Gina. Como ele podia imaginar que se sentiria tão abalado após terminar com a garota? E agora estava sentindo na pele na sua longa e ultima noite em Hogwarts, com uma irritante insônia.

Ele simplesmente não conseguia dormir. Tinha que pensar em tantas coisas. Tinha que se preocupar com tanto. E lá estava ele de novo, encarando a lareira e se preocupando.

Mas nada o preocupava tanto como Gina. Lá estava ele, com todas aquelas mortes e desgraças cercando-o e com Horcruxes para encontrar, e só conseguia pensar nela. Sabia que tinha feito o melhor para ela, terminando tudo, mas e ele? Sabia que estava sendo egoísta de pensar assim, mas tudo aquilo estava fazendo-o sofrer mais do que nunca.

X

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you**  
E eu desistiria da eternidade para tocá-la  
**'Cause I know that you feel me somehow**  
Pois eu sei que você me sente de alguma maneira  
**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**  
Você é o mais perto do paraíso que eu vou estar  
**And I don't want to go home right now**  
E eu não quero ir para casa agora_

X

Gina estava inquieta em sua cama, no dormitório feminino. Aquela era sua última noite em Hogwarts. Tantas coisas estavam acontecendo, e ela não conseguia dormir. Apesar de tudo, a única pessoa em que conseguia pensar era Harry.

Se sentia um pouco culpada, já que Dumbledore morrera, a comunidade bruxa entrara em guerra e seus pais corriam perigo, e ela só conseguia pensar no ex-namorado.

Mas Harry era mais do que seu ex-namorado. Harry era tudo o que ela não era. Harry era mais que um amor. Ela não conseguia explicar, mas estava novamente envolta por aquele amor (que agora não era mais platônico) e não conseguia sair dessa. Estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele. Irremediavelmente.

Ela se levantou de fininho da cama e espiou pelo vitral. A noite estava sombria, chuvosa e sem lua. Aquilo lhe deu arrepios. E mesmo tendo observado este fato, continuava pensando em Harry. Nunca esteve mais presa a um amor como agora.

Queria que não tivesse aceitado tudo tão facilmente. Queria ter impedido que aquilo tivesse acontecido. Queria ter insistido com Harry. Mas agora era tarde.

X

_**And all I can taste is this moment**  
E tudo que eu sinto é este momento  
**And all I can breathe is your life**  
E tudo que eu respiro é a sua vida  
**'Cause sooner or later it's over**  
Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde isso irá acabar  
**I just don't want to miss you tonight**  
Eu só não quero sentir a sua falta essa noite_

X

Ela se arrastou escada abaixo lentamente, com o olhar perdido e o pensamento focalizado nele.

Harry continuava do mesmo jeito, mas desviou o olhar, ao sentir alguém se aproximando. E como se ela tivesse lido seus pensamentos, lá estava Gina ao pé da escada em caracol que dava para o dormitório feminino.

-Gina...

-Harry... Você... Está... Tudo bem com você? – disse ela, tentando encontrar palavras para falar com ele.

-Eu gostaria de te responder que sim...

Ela abaixou o olhar para o chão.

-Me desculpe... Não é que eu tenha esquecido de tudo mas...

-Eu sei. – ele disse. – Sei que você não esqueceu... Mas tem algo mais que eu não consigo esquecer.

Ele se levantou da poltrona. Gina levantou o olhar para ele e ficou surpresa por ele ter se levantado tão subitamente.

X

_**And I don't want the world to see me**  
E eu não quero que o mundo me veja  
**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
(**Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam  
**When everything's made to be broken**  
Quando tudo é feito para ser destruido  
**I just want you to know who I am**  
Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou_

X

Ele hesitou. Gina ficou esperando que ele reagisse, enquanto seu coração palpitava e tentava sair pela garganta. Suas pernas tremiam, e adormeciam. Faltava ar para ela respirar e o seu chão parecia estar sumindo.

-Eu não posso ser tão egoísta... – disse Harry, mais para si mesmo do que para ela. – Eu posso te fazer sofrer com isso que vou dizer... Mas acredite a última coisa que eu quero é que você sofra.

Harry hesitou novamente. Seria justo o que ele estava fazendo? Ele engoliu seco.

-Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você, Gina. – disse, finalmente. – Eu gostaria de que eu não tivesse de ter terminado hoje com você... E eu sei que se você tivesse dado meia volta. Se tivesse pedido para voltar... Eu iria ceder. Eu não te culpo. Eu só queria que você soubesse... que é muito importante para mim.

"Eu te amo. E estou sendo egoísta, pois estou te desejando agora mais do que tudo".

Ela continuou em silêncio. O ar parecia mais rarefeito ao seu redor do que nunca. Queria pular em seus braços, mas não entendera as intenções dele.

X

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**  
E você não pode lutar contra as lágrimas que não estão vindo  
**Or the moment of truth in your lies**  
Ou o momento da verdade em suas mentiras_

_**When everything feels like the movies**_

_Quando tudo parece como nos filmes_

_**Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive**_

_Sim, sangre só para saber que você está viva_

X

-Eu quero dizer que... Eu estou arrependido. Mas não podemos voltar. Estou arrependido, mas sinto que o que fiz era certo para que sua vida seguisse em frente. Do mesmo jeito que sinto que eu não estou ajudando sua vida seguir em frente com essas minhas declarações... – ele fez uma pausa. – Ah, Ginny, estou confuso.

Ela se aproximou.

-Mas não se aproxime. Do jeito que está vai ser melhor...

-Não, Harry. – ela interveio. – Se você está querendo dizer o que eu entendi, não decida por mim. Não decida por mim, por quê a minha maior vontade nesse momento é estar com você. A pessoa que eu mais desejo, mais desejei e mais desejarei em toda a minha vida é você.

Ela se aproximou rapidamente dele com aquela expressão decidida que ele tanto conhecia e admirava. Os dois se beijaram. Harry sentiu aquela sensação de que tinha se desintonizado do mundo que sempre sentia quando estava beijando-a. Uma sensação que ele pensara que nunca mais iria sentir.

Os dois se separaram, mas Gina continuou com os braços envoltos no pescoço dele. Harry sentiu que um radinho dentro dele parecia querer sintonizar novamente, mas com Gina ali, ele percebeu que não seria possível.

-Eu já sei tomar minhas próprias decisões. E se você quer tanto quanto eu, não há obstáculo que possa impedir. Harry, eu também te amo. Nem que tudo esteja pra acabar, eu estou disposta a viver cada momento de minha vida ao seu lado, te amando do jeito que eu amo. Eu aceitei a sua decisão mais cedo por que eu o respeito muito, e também o admiro. Achei que seria o melhor. Se você fez isso só por mim, então deixe que eu me decida.

X

_**And I don't want the world to see me**  
E eu não quero que o mundo me veja  
**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
(**Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam  
**When everything's made to be broken**  
Quando tudo é feito para ser destruido  
**I just want you to know who I am**  
Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou_

X

E ela se aproximou mais para dar-lhe outro beijo. Os dois foram andando lentamente até o sofá. Ele enfiou as mãos por debaixo do pijama dela e ela fez o mesmo com ele.

Ela sentiu o calor do corpo dele e ele sentiu o do dela. Parecia que nada poderia estragar aquilo. E não naquele momento. Não naquela hora. Aquele seria um momento só deles. O último ou não, seria único.

E pareciam que os dois foram feitos um para o outro. Pareciam se encaixar perfeitamente. Ele, aquilo tudo que ela não era e ela aquilo que ele não era. Mas ao mesmo tempo, tudo o que os dois eram. Um inteiro. Dois feito de um.

X

_**And I don't want the world to see me**  
E eu não quero que o mundo me veja  
**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
(**Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam  
**When everything's made to be broken**  
Quando tudo é feito para ser destruido  
**I just want you to know who I am**  
Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou_

X

Harry se levantou e olhou para Gina adormecida. Não sabia o que fazer. Subiu até o dormitório e pegou um cobertor, e cobriu-a. Não seria capaz de deixá-la ali, então simplesmente aceitou o fato que após aquilo tudo o que lhe restava era sentar e observá-la dormir, enquanto tudo o que conseguia pensar era na graciosidade de Gina enquanto dormia.

Ele sorriu. Mesmo com tudo o que estava por vir, ele tinha os amigos e Gina ao seu lado. Se sentia mais completo do que jamais esteve.

X

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou_

**N/A: A primeira Song minha a ser postada no a minha primeira H/G, e a minha primeira Song H/G.**

**Hehe...**

**Espero que tenham gostado. A musica não era TUDO a ver, mas tinha umas coisas a ver, então eu a escolhi, mas o nome da song não vai ser o titulo da música, pq essa música se chama Íris do Goo Goo Dolls.**

**Vou simplesmente pegar um verso q tenha a ver**

**Reviews, please.**

**Quem sabe dpois dessa eu não escrevo uma H/G. Gente, me desculpem, dpois de reler o sexto livro, virei totalmente H/G. Antes eu já era um pouco, mas agora...**

**Enfim... Até**


End file.
